alpha bts
by misimo
Summary: "you're my submissive, so act like it." -a poly bts fanfic
1. introduction

"you're a real pain in the ass, you know that right?" the first male in the room hisses out, clearly pissed off. he didn't bother to address the other male appropriately, even if he was younger.

the second male in the room just smirks, clearly enjoying how irritated the other male is getting. running a pale hand through his blonde hair he sits up in his chair. as he goes to speak, he has intention of making the opposing alpha even angrier than before.

"at least i'm not a stuck up alpha who believes he's better than everyone else because he has three omega's kissing his feet." the blonde spits back, living for the expression that crosses the youngers' face. a loud slam echoes throughout the house, letting those who occupy other rooms, to not enter this one.

"you need to get this in your damn head, i'm the alpha of this house. i don't care what rank you are, but as long as you are bonded to me in any way, you obey me, you got that? don't you dare insulting me." the younger yells out, beyond pissed at that comment.

the blonde haired laughs, "why should i submit you you? you've got five other mates to do that for me. and i mean after all the shit you've managed to put me through, i think i deserve a bit of respect, don't you agree?"

the blonde roughly pushes the other man off of him, as he had been pinned to the wall via the loud slam that had previously echoed throughout the house, a clear warning to anyone else who occupies these walls, to not enter the tense filled office.

"do i need list the things i have sacrificed for your happiness? i have done more for them in the last month that what you've done for them for the last how many years? if anything, i think you should get in your damn head, that if it wasn't for me, half of your 'precious' mates would be dead." the blonde bites.

"well you didn't need to do it, you could have just ignored it, like you would ignore anything else, you arrogant, stuck up asshole."

"how would someone be such an ass to just walk by, ignore it? hey? unlike what you perceive me to be, i'm a nice person! i'm not just going to let some angry alphas ruin an omegas life, mate or not." the blonde fires at the other man, shoving him, clearly no longer joking or intentionally pissing off the man, "i have risked my life to save you're omegas. whether you want to admit it or not, you need me, because your dumbass can't look after them."

the blonde sighs, and walks to the opposite side of the room.

"they don't deserve an ass like you as their alpha. you don't even pay attention to them half the time. it's just work, work, work, with you lot."

"i know, ok?" the man speaks up, tousling his brown hair, "i know i don't spend a lot of time with them, but i do it so they can live life without worrying about anything."

"well i'll have you know their constantly worrying about you." the blonde hissing, "why can't you see that hoseok? they are worried that one day you're going to overwork yourself, and get hurt."

"i don't need your fake pity, yoongi."

"good thing my pity isn't fake." yoongi snaps back, ending the argument then and there.


	2. disclaimer

this book is the property of me. all writing in this book is my own and any similarities to other fanfiction is simply coincidence. i will not hesitate to take action if any of my work is copied. any characters with the same name as any idol is not mine, but any "own characters" and storyline is mine.

don't read if you don't like :)

lowercase intended because i'm lazy.

this book contains:

swearing

violence

poly bts

maybe other stuff

please enjoy my book :)


	3. i

"breaking news today," a lady holding a microphone, speaks through the tv, broadcasting event that happened barely a few hours ago.

"spotted by the eastern border night watch, was a small group of rouge alphas entering gwangju territory. when ordered to follow, and stop the rouges, they came across a horrific scene." the camera cuts to views of the destroyed area, just outside the township.

"the rouges had reported to had come across an omega, who will stay unnamed, and attempted to force themselves upon the omega. when the patrol had caught up to the rouges, they saw what appeared to be a member of the pack, attempting to fight the group of rouges, and protect the omega, am i correct?"

the camera soon changes to a beaten, and bruised patrol officer, who looks to have joined in on the fight, he spoke, "yeah, it was like nothing i'd ever seen. he seemed to have no mercy for the trespassers. seeing the way he fought, it was almost as if the omega who the rouges had attacked was his mate, which isn't likely, seeing as the omega has a mate already."

"could you describe what happened when you caught up?"

"i got there just before he arrived." the man explains, "but when i did catch up to them, the man who i can guess was the leader of their party, had the omega pinned to a tree, and was threatening the poor soul, that if the omega screamed, he'd kill the kid. i didn't know what to do, my whole body frozen, as if listening to the commands even if they weren't directed at me. but then in a flash, the man had been thrown across the clearing, and the man from our pack was holding the omega around it's neck and waist, in a protective manner."

the man paused, trying to remember what happened next, even if the event was so recent, shock caused his mind to go hazy.

"he muttered something into the omega's ear, i didn't hear it, but then he ordered the omega to run back into the township, where authorities were notified. he then suddenly attacked the man, but was clearly outnumbered. i, as a beta, could only do so much before i would be ordered to obey. so, i attempted to help him, and successfully managed to knock out one of the five men. he then ordered me to leave, saying he could manage it himself. he had a crazed look in his eye."

the reporter then asked, "i'm guessing you were unable to see what happened next?"

"no, i'm afraid not. but, i did hear a scream, the rouges scream." the man shivered, reminders of the shrill noise, "it was so shocking, the volume and pitch. i had to go back and see what was happening. when i got back, all i saw was the rouges on the ground. i though it was over. but then the man in our pack collapsed."

the man paused, sighing, "the rouges, somewhere in between the time of when i left, to when i got back, managed to inject a large amount of wolfsbane into his abdomen. when i reached him, i thought he was a goner, for sure."

"thank you for sharing," the lady shakes hands with the man, before looking straight back into the camera. "the solider who managed to stop the rouges from entering the township is still to be identified. he was injected with a life threatening amount of wolfsbane, and his status is unconfirmed. all we can do is pray for him, and thank him for protecting a citizen, and fighting off a group of rouges, who will be sent to the gwangju holding cells, where charges will be made."

* * *

"coming to you with a live update from outside the gwangju hospital, where we have been notified on the wolf's status. his identity has been confirmed, but will stay unnamed till further notice."

a doctor, also a known friend of the patient, appears on screen next to the lady.

"beside me, is dr. chang, who will be telling us about the patients' condition. as such a large amount of wolfsbane has entered one body, i'm guessing drastic measured must be met. would you like to share?"

"i would love to share how we did it. it took us about two hours to finalize our decision. due to the incident, the mans wolf was put in a life-threatening position, in which my entire team is trying to decide whether to attempt to remove the wolf from the carrier, a procedure we have never tried before, or not. what happens in this procedure, is we inject a stem in through his temple. what this stem does is inject a special serum into his brain, and allow us to remove the wolf from the body. but we can't just remove the wolf and let it be, it doesn't work like that."

"so what happens to the wolf then?"

"we have been working a project for a few months now, and what it is, is sort of a shell. this shell can be occupied by irregular, or inhumane matter, such as a wolf spirit, or persona if you would prefer to call it. this allows for the wolf to mentally recover without disappearing into oblivion, never to be recovered again. all while the wolf remains in the shell, the mans physical, human body recovers, but at a human rate."

"so how long would it take him to heal?"

"hypothetically, if his wolf could survive in his body, which it can't, it would take about two weeks for the body to reject and remove the wolfsbane, and another, three to four weeks for his wound to heal. but, because he is merely a human without her wolf, he will what we can theorize a recovery rate of two, to three months. then we would have to under-go another procedure to reform the bond between him and his wolf."

"you said hypothetically, is there a possibility for this to not work, doc?"

"yes. we have never performed this surgery before, and we hoped to never have to. this patient, without given consent, will be undergoing a test to see if out procedure works, as it is our only way the wolf can survive. right now, the man and wolf are under heavy anesthetic, for as soon as that wolf wakes up, it will die."

"well, i hope for the best, and pray that the alpha survives, and we owe him a lot for saving that omega, and for fending off those rouges."

"we will try our best."

"well, this is all the time we have today folks, thank you for this information doc. please inform us of any news, as many viewers are dying to know if he will make a full recovery, and why he protected an omega that was not his mate."

the lady looks back to the camera, "this is gwangju pack news, over and out."


	4. Continue Reading

This book is not the work of me. Read further story on Wattpad, under the user @Infiring_Yoongi

Thank you for reading the start of this book!


End file.
